The present invention relates generally to an amusement device, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to a transformable toy reactive to a trigger including a magnetic component.
Historically, there have been toys that have been proposed and that have come into practical use which have brought forth a variety of game effects by means of the action of a magnetic force. For example, there have been toys shaped as a sphere and which, when actuated by a magnetic force, transforms the spherical shape to a second non-spherical shape.
Consumers and manufacturers alike continue to find novel amusement devices that are different in construction, operation, and/or gameplay from existing amusement devices. What is needed is a novel amusement device and method this is different in construction, operation, and/or gameplay from existing amusement devices.